devilcarnationfandomcom-20200215-history
Loup Garou
Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Loup has all the powers and abilities common to High-Class Devils, including the power to cast powerful spells, curses and enchantments. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Loup Garou has been said to excel in hand-to-hand combat. Loup easily defeat Vampires enhanced by Midlife Grail. Loup can also combine with the Fire magic to further increase the power of his physical attacks. Expert Magician: In addition to his physical prowess, he also possesses superb magical ability being the son of a famous magic user. Golden Fire Magic: Loup can use gold fire magic to further increase the power of his physical attacks, allowing him to easily defeat Vampires enhanced by the Midlife Grail and they are strong enough burn whole Vampires body and melts there armour. * Cremation Overseer Igneel: An move Loup learned from Uma. Loup creates an giant Dragon engulfed in Golden Flames, that can cremate even the highest-ranked Devils, Angels and Dragons. Ice Magic: Loup can use ice magic to further increase the power of his physical attacks, and create walls for defence. * Ice Armour: Loup engulfs himself in ice that acts like armour. * Anthem Cryogenic Mercuphobia: Loup creates an giant Dragon of Ice, that can freeze-over an entire continent. * Wolf of Cremated Freezing. Lycanthropy: He has the ability to transform himself into a humanoid wolf with ash-colored fur. Enhanced Strength and Defense: Being half werewolf, Loup possesses great physical strength and endurance which was furthered enhanced when he became Soul's Knight. Immense Speed: Being half werewolf, Loup possesses great speed. Flight: Being a Devil, Loup can fly using his wings. Equipment Dire Alphecca Lupus: Loup possesses the First Gen Longinus Dire Alphecca Lupus, which takes the form of a black and cyan dog whom he named Koba '''that acts as an independent avatar type with its own instinct. It has the ability to produce blades from its body and can transform itself into a sword. It can materialize into an sword with an ice blade, that can create and control ice. * '''Dire Rivalled Sub-zero: Also known as the Frozen Fur of the Dirus Overseer, Loup's Scale Mail which covers him in, white, freezing fur that covers the user's calves and grows and grey tail. It was first used by Loup Garou against Uma Jyuroda, during the Rating Game between Yuri Lucifuge and Soul Leviathan. * Koba Dire Rivalled Lupus: also known as the White Glacial Fur of the Lupus Anthem, is Dire Alphecca Lupus' Breakdown the Beast. This form unleashes the full power of the Koba, but also like Juggernaut Drive, the user's life force is used as the power source. In this form, Loup's forearms and calves enveloped in white and and dark-grey fur, and grows and dark-grey tail. It possesses immense power, allowing Loup to easily overwhelm the hundreds of Evil Dragons. However, the time he can sustain this form is very short. * Canis of the Frosted Heavens, also known as the Mad Dire of the Frozen Superior Realm, is an Sub-species Ancient Relic of Dire Alphecca Lupus. Loup is covered in darkness and transforms into a humanoid black hound with cyan six tails, while Koba transforms into a large, fully-grown black hound. In this form, not only does Loup gain enhanced strength, but he can also extend his ice control beyond the range of a huge building complex and create an island of ice, as stated by Azazel. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Devils Category:Soul Leviathan's Peerage Category:Knight Pieces Category:Hinami House Category:Ryu Academy